Many electronic systems have a user interface which comprises a visual indicator and a device which navigates the visual indicator enabling the user to interact with the system. These user interface devices are commonly remote from the system and connected to the system via a wired connection or wireless connection. A simple example of such a user interface device is volume control on the connection leads of a pair of headphones of a portable audio player. The volume control is more conveniently placed for the user to adjust the volume without a need to retrieve the audio player itself which may be placed in a pocket or bag etc. Further, developments of such user interface devices have evolved such that the interface devices are more complex including commonly used functions (such as play, fast forward, on/off etc.) where buttons or combinations of buttons are used to capture commands from the user to be sent to the electronic system connected to the interface device.
However, the buttons or combinations of buttons are problematical in very small devices. One solution is to provide a user interface device in which the body of the device, itself, is manipulated such as that disclosed by U.S. 2004/0008191. U.S. 2004/0008191 discloses a user interface comprising a flexible display which presents information to the user. The user can scroll the information displayed by bending the flexible display in a particular direction. The device is held with both hands to give the directional bending required to command the direction of scrolling. However, the device is cumbersome to hold and the flexing of the display makes fine changes difficult to control.